Marine or Pirate
by raijinfairy
Summary: Was title as A Pirate Revamp. No longer a rewrite, but with the same summary until I come up with one. Lucy not only ends up in a different world, but mysteriously deages.
1. Chapter 1

**A pirate?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime**

**Summary: Lucy not only ends up in a different world, but mysteriously deages.**

**Prologue: New world **

**Darkness all around, a terrifying roar throughout every direction, blurry images of persons battling an apocalyptic beast which fade away along with my consciousness. Only the mark of a fairy that had a tail stay in my mind in my unconscious state.**

**Cocoyasi Village, Conomi Islands **

**Belle-mere a red-violet hair with a unique hairstyle similiar to a mowhawk women wearing a checkered shirt with the word "mace" on it, indigo trousers and brown sandals. As Belle-mere is going home after buying the groceries for diner she going to make for her two daughters, until she stumble on a little girl with shoulder blonde hair on the road home.**

**Dropping the groceries as she rushes to the aid of the little girl yelling "Hey are you alright, say something". Upon checking for a pulse she hears the girl mumble "everyone run away ... please stay safe". Not even thinking twice she picks up the girl and runs towards Dr. Nako's clinic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A pirate? revamp **

**A Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece Manga/Anime **

**ch.2 Fourth Member **

**"What the heck was that?" ask Lucy now all wet.**

**"Commander Lucy the cannonball that hit our sail boat came from a second Marine ship" both Johnny and Yosaku answer.**

**"Huh, why would they need two Marine ships to deal with a single pirate ship" Lucy mumble to herself, not even bothering to correct them, while taking out a sailing telescope out of nowhere.**

**After looking for a few minutes Lucy found out the reason for two Marine ships. On the first Marine ship was Captain Hina next to her was a man with a Pharoah goatee and in front of them was a man that was supposed to be dead.**

**"Okay, let's go to the second Marine ship" Lucy said as she puts back the sailing telescope from where ever it came from.**

**"Why the second ship?" ask Yosaku.**

**"Because unless you want to swim to the Gecko Islands or deal with Captain Hina" Lucy told them with an apathetic look as she swam towards the ship.**

**"You just don't want to face her because you owe her money" Johnny rebuke making Lucy to turn red from embarrassment.**

**"A-Anyway, let's board the ship" Lucy said, trying to change the subject. "Once we're on the ship you both look for food supply, and take them to a rowing boat while I'll borrow some money from the Captain" Lucy commanded.**

**Marine Ship**

**Once finally getting on board all the Marines, including Johnny and Yosaku was looking intensely with a blush at Lucy.**

**"W-W-What are you guys staring at?" Lucy asks somewhat shyly.**

**"It's just that we forgot that you were a lady, since you always wear baggy clothes" all the Marines including Johnny and Yosaku answer simultaneously while saluting.**

**In that statement she follows their gaze once more into her wet clothes clinging into her hourglass body, emphasizing her H-cup breast.**

**"Even though I look pretty sexy wearing women's clothes, I think I look handsome wearing men's clothes" Lucy said while putting her arms cross below her breast to emphasize them. "But as much as I like to talk about how gorgeous and handsome I look we have to go back to our stations" Lucy finished saying.**

**Moments later we find our former trio Marines at sea on two different rowing boats that were tied together. Johnny and Yosaku in one boat while Lucy is the other.**

**"Now that we got food and borrow money we can get going towards our goal" Lucy said looking serious.**

**"Don't you mean you stole the money" both Johnny and Yosaku said grinning.**

**"It's not stealing if you leave an I owe yo-" before Lucy finished saying the Marine ship they were suddenly exploded.**

**Turning towards the en flame ship Yosaku says "Well now you don't have to worry about paying them back" while laughing lightly. They immediately hear someone getting on the boat, without any hesitation they draw their swords towards the unknown person. The person in question is a slim man with round glasses and slick black hair, wearing a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a loosen curious collar with a loosen standard black tie and sporting stripe shoes.**

**"P-P-Please wait, I'm Klahadore a former butler of Kaya Ojosama from the Gecko Islands, Syrup Village" a frightful Klahadore said.**

**"Oh, we're sorry about that, you just startled us. But it looks like we won't be able to take you back to your home since is too far away now" Lucy apologize.**

**"No, it's okay because I had a bad argument with Kaya Ojosama" Klahadore told them.**

**"Why don't we play Baba-Nuki Old Maid to pass the time" Lucy suggested while pulling out a standard 52 card deck out of nowhere.**

**While playing Lucy would often fall asleep to suddenly awaken the next second and much to the displeasure of Klahadore he would always get the Joker from Lucy who just smile during the game. **

**After many games to count later**

**"You must think you're so smart, don't you Klahadore or should I say Hyakkei no Kuro even though you most likely fool once more the Marines in faking your capture" Lucy told the reveal Kuro who pointed his Cat Claws at her ready to strike.**

**"How did you know who I am?" Kuro asks in displeasure.**

**"I saw you during your confrontation with Captain Hina when we were stranded at sea. I don't know what your plan was to fool the Marines, but your mistake was mistaking your escape route" Lucy reply.**

**"Yes, that was my mistake that****'****s why when I found myself surrounded by two Ensign and a Commander I knew I wouldn't be able to beat you. That's why I waited to separate you from the other two so that I could defeat you and make my escape" Kuro told Lucy has he attack her with his Cat Claws.**

**While blocking his strikes with her katana and scabbard as she told him "Your second mistake was thinking that we were Marines while we had already quit. Another was cutting the rope connecting both boats to separate us because not only they had the food and oars since it's a rowing boat we are in they also were the ones with a sense of direction in sea without a compass while I don't have one. So unless you know where we are or where we heading you will stop trying to kill me" Lucy said.**

**Minutes later, after putting down their weapons **

**"Do you have some kind of plan to get us out this situation" Kuro surprisingly asks Lucy. "Well, I h****ear that a sea restaurant, and it's ****somewhere around north of Syrup Village and we do have money to buy food" Lucy informs Kuro.**

**"While it's good to know about the sea restaurant it's still useless in our situation" Kuro angrily reply. "Well, it'll somehow work out" Lucy reply with enthusiasm while grinning, furthering angering Kuro with her nonchalant grin.**

**"So do you want to play Baba-Nuki Old Maid again" Lucy said after minutes of silence making Kuro groans ****in annoyance.**

**Many days later we find Kuro and Lucy still stranded at sea without having to eat anything except for the few fish they were able to get with the fishing rods that Lucy took out of nowhere. Then they were taken on board a battered galleon ship belonging to the Krieg Pirates and taken prisoners. Meanwhile, with Johnny and Yosaku they find themselves with a certain pirate with a straw hat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Pirate revamp **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime**

**Ch.3. Wave towards Darkness **

**Johnny's Point of View **

**It was supposed to be a normal day, like any other day, but that change when we had quit the Marines. Now here he was with Yosaku bedridden, even though he wasn't in a bed. How could this happen first Lucy and Klahadore get lost at sea for days now and then Yosaku gets sick all of the sudden. Currently we are resting on a tiny island when he suddenly remembers something Commander Lucy told them when Yosaku and I join the Marines to follow Lucy.**

**FLASHBACK BEGINS**

_"I know it's common knowledge now, but I'll still tell you: if you don't get enough vitamin C while at sea you'll get scurvy. The symptoms of scurvy are patients develop shortness of breath and bone pain, dry mouth and other symptoms include skin changes with roughness, easy only cure for scurvy is eating fruits with high vitamin C such as oranges, papaya, strawberries, lemon. You'll die if you don't treat it, you hear me." a fifteen year old with long hair Marine Officer Lucy informs them._

**Flashback Ends **

**That's right the symptoms Yosaku is showing it's scurvy, good thing we still have some food supply. Just as I went to check if we had any lemons or oranges the small island we were in exploded along with the boat and food supply.**

**Johnny's Point of View Ends **

**It has been a few days since the fight with the Black Cat Pirates and their Captain Kuro. As well getting the Merry Go a caravel class ship design by Merry and given by Kaya as a gift for saving her life from Kuro. Currently they were somewhere North of Syrup Village. **

**Luffy the Captain of the crew with short, messy black hair with a two stitches scar underneath his left eye. Currently he wears short, blue trousers with scuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest.**

**Usopp the sniper a slim teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose. He usually wears an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white strip armband on his left arm, along with sniper googles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath. Both of them were now messing around with the cannons, then Usopp fired a cannonball hitting a small island.**

**Moments after shooting the cannonball they hear someone yell "Come out you pirates!". While Luffy goes out to check on the intruder, Nami hears Zoro say "That voice" as if he knew the person. Quickly going out we see the intruder who is in fact a high ranking Marine Officer shout at Luffy "How dare you, a no name pirate, try to kill my partner?!" then drawing his sword attacks Luffy.**

**Luffy evades the slash, seeing the swing of the sword destroy parts of the Merry Go Luffy screams at the Marine "I don't know what's going on. But don't damage our ship!" while punching the Marine. Surprising Luffy the Marine rapidly recovers and swings his sword once more. Before it hits Luffy, Zoro blocks his attack. Nami lets out a sigh that she didn't knew held. Has Zoro takes a good look at the Marine he asks "Hey, aren't you Johnny?!".**

**"Zo Zoro-aniki! You're on a pirate ship, Aniki? W-Why?" a bewildered Johnny questions Zoro while putting his sword down.**

**Putting his sword back in his scabbard he instead asks "What's wrong? Isn't Yosaku with you?". While both Nami and Usopp ask themselves "Those two know each other?"**

**Getting Yosaku from the remains of their boat on the Merry Go, "Yosaku he was perfectly fine until a while ago. Then he grew pale and started to lose consciousness, I had no clue why. After getting some rest on a small island I remember something that Commander said when we join the Marines. It was the illness that Yosaku has and the cure. But as I was getting the oranges your ship attacked us" Johnny explain.**

**"Oranges why, oranges?" both Luffy and Usopp ask.**

**"Because the illness that Yosaku has is scurvy, which is from a lack of vitamin C and oranges are fruit with high vitamin C" Nami says, then orders Luffy and Usopp "There are some limes in the storage room, aren't there? Are you listening?Bring 'em to me, right now!"**

**Both saluting with "aye,aye" go to the storage room to get the limes only to get stuck in the door yelling at each other "Get out of my way! You get out of my way! Hey, you're the one on my way!".**

**Nami gets praise from Luffy for knowing the illness while he shoves whole limes into Yosaku's mouth and then yelling at Luffy for not knowing what it was since it could happen to him. As well yelling at both Johnny and Yosaku for believing that Yosaku was fine, so quickly while they were having their happy dance.**

**"Pardon us for not introducing ourselves My name's I'm Yosaku. And I'm Johnny" both of them introduced themselves. "As you can see we're in the Marines; Rank Ensign and we used to be Pirate Hunters like Zoro Aniki used to be"Johnny giving info about themselves.**

**"To think you guys would go from Pirate Hunters to Marines and I from Pirate Hunter to Pirate. It seems that we're enemies now. Plus, if you guys are here that means that WOMAN is here as well" Zoro ended saying with a grin.**

**"We got separated from her a few days ago in the sea north of Syrup Village. But, even if Commander Lucy were here I don't think you would win against her this time" Johnny informs much to the disappointment of Zoro.**

**"Eh, so she now a Commander now, I can't wait to face her again" Zoro said not let the disappointment get him down.**

**The next day they headed towards the sea restaurant Baratie on the hopes of getting a chef (Luffy), encountering their Commander (Johnny and Yosaku) and a match with the hawk eyes (Zoro). Later in the day Luffy and his crew found out that Johnny,Yosaku and their Commander had quit the Marines and Luffy destroying part of the restaurant as well as injuring the head chef. Over the next days Luffy would try to recruit Sanji the assistant head chef has his crew chef and work to pay for the damage he did in the restaurant by reflecting a cannonball shot by the Lieutenant Fullbody of the Marines. Then came the fight between the Grief Pirates and the chefs of the Baratie. During the confrontation Nami stole the Merry Go heading towards Cocoyasi Village, Conomi Islands following behind her moments later were Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku and Zoro after getting injured after losing against Dracule Mihawk.**

**Nobody would have known that at the end of the day that they would witness the destruction of the fishmen at Cocoyasi Village.**

AN: Thanks for reading and please review. I want to thank zombooka for reviewing. Also, I didn't want to write the Baratie Arc because I feel like it won't change much.


	4. Chapter 4

**A pirate? Revamp**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece manga/anime**

**Ch.4 San Musume towards Yami**

**On board the Dreadnought Sabre in a prison cell we find our forgotten characters sitting on the floor playing with cards.**

**"Hey, Kuro do you remember how we ended like this?" Lucy asks whilst drawing a card from the deck. "Go Fish" she added.**

**Throwing the cards in his cards in a fit of rage he yells"It's was your fault we got captured and response we ended near the red line".**

**"If you didn't want to play Go Fish we could play Baba-Nuki again or we could play chess (taking it out from where she only knows where)." Lucy told him.**

**Kuro screams at her "That's not the point here!" whilst setting up the chess pieces.**

**Finally remembering Lucy retells their unfortunate events while moving her pawn two spaces forward.**

**Flashback Begins**

Somewhere on the East Blue sea,we find our wayward characters Lucy and Klahadore a.k.a. Kuro. There they were in their oars-less rowing boat starving for days only eating the small amount of fish they manage to fish. With no strength whatsoever they were laying down in the rowing boat facing the sun.

A shadow blocks the sun from Lucy and Kuro. "To think I Hyakkei no Kuro would die like this. Even the death god has come for me." he says.

Turning around Lucy finds a saber tooth tiger figurehead. Lucy looking towards Kuro tells him "That's not the Death God, it's the figurehead of a-". Not finishing her sentence getting a whiplash from turning to look back to see the figurehead of a galleon ship drawing near their puny rowing boat. Immediately getting into a sitting position Lucy starts paddling with her hands.

Looking at Lucy as if she lost her mind Kuro ask "What are you doing?"

Not once pausing her paddling she turns her head in the direction of Kuro and screams "I should be asking you that question. Nevermind, just don't ask any questions and start paddling." After pausing for a Sec she says "Forget it, it's too late abandoned ship" as she jumps into the sea.

"What's wrong with her? Kuro asks himself only to feel a chill down his spine. Slowly, ever so slowly he turns his backwards and without any thought he jumps like an Olympian swimmer into the ocean.

After swimming for a minute or two Kuro stops and watches the Goliath ship trample on the much smaller rowing boat. He then hears Lucy beside him say "That was a close one wasn't". As he faces towards her he sees her face go from relief to a scare and then immediately bolts away swimming as her life depended on it. He too began swimming as his life depended on it after he saw that the galleon ship headed towards them.

Soon Kuro had passed Lucy, who then puts more effort in her swimming to pass Kuro. It then became a competition of who surpasses the other until both had enough.

Pausing their swimming and the forgetting the danger of being overrun by the galleon ship both Lucy and Kuro grab at each other respective clothing.

"What are you doing, I can't die here I'm too beautiful to die! Lucy yells at Kuro.

"What're you doing, I a Hundred Plans Kuro can't die like this" yells at Lucy.

Separating from each other they immediately draw their respective weapons forgetting their uselessness on water combat. While they're about to clash the shadow of the ship they flee from before is once more cast over them. Before the ship could crush them Lucy takes out her whip to get on board with Kuro holding onto her waist.

Once on top they were surrounded and put into prison. "Hey, weren't you wearing a captain's coat and we're are your weapons you had moments ago?" a random pirate asks as he pointed his sword at Kuro(without Cat Claws) and Lucy(not wearing her Marine coat, without her katana and whip).

**Flashback Ends**

**"We were really lucky they didn't kill us and even luckier that they gave us this food" Lucy says as she takes a bite from her dish.**

**"Wait, I still don't get how this is my fault, especially on how we got near the red line. We had no tools to direct the boat" Lucy says, confused.**

**"The reason it's your fault is because of you we don't have the means of escape" Kuro frustratingly says. Only to get his Cat Claws in front of his face, "You mean this right" Lucy says as she holds the Cat Claws.**

**Kuro putting his Cat Claws goes to the cell door and as he gets ready to slash the door of their prison the door crashes down. Gazing at Lucy, whom seems to just barely touch the cell door with her hand.**

**Spinning around to Kuro "Well, it looks we didn't need weapons after all" a sheepish Lucy states while scratching her cheek.**

**Without further ado Lucy steps out of her prison while putting on her Marine coat and Kuro following her after pushing his glasses up with his palm, leaving behind the chess board with only the two kings left on the board.**

**Once outside of the ship they witness a beat down; the thin man on the floor is of average-size with short, scruffy, hair, a scruffy beard, and a slight mustache. Wears an open white jacket with a red sea-serpent design on each side with a green shirt underneath, gray pants, matching with his jacket, a gray headband with blue stripes design, and two spherical earrings on each ear. 'If I remember right, that's Gin the Man-Demon. So that means the one beating him up is Krieg the Pirate Fleet Admiral' thought Lucy.**

**Just as Krieg was about to punch Gin once more he was stopped by a brown whip, turning around to find the assailant he finds a Marine Officer. Scuffing at the Marine Krieg grabs hold of the whip and pulls it's owner towards him while he pulls back his other arm to punch the air borne Marine.**

**As Lucy is pulled towards Krieg she takes out her katana and as she draws near him she yells "**_**Ittoryu Iai: Karyu no Tekken**_**" blocking Krieg's gauntlet fist sending him backwards**.

AN: Thanks for reading and please review. I want to thank Daxen123 for pointing out the typo, I've already corrected it. Also, I'm sorry that I haven't updated the story, the reason being my WiFi at home just come and goes plus I type this story on my phone which is really hard. Anyway, here it's the name of Lucy's technique in English.

One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.

Next Chapter I'm going to put Lucy's technique name in English and description like I did here.


	5. Chapter 4-2

**A pirate? Revamp**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime**

**Ch.4-2 Clash of East Blue's Infamous **

**As Lucy is pulled towards Krieg she takes out her katana and as she draws near him she yells "**_**Ittoryu Iai: Karyu no Tekken**_**" blocking Krieg's gauntlet fist sending him backwards.**

**Landing on her feet Lucy, she faces the direction of Krieg, who smirk as he watch his crew members prepared to attack her, only to turn into a frown as they fall with slashes on their bodies. Turning her head behind her, she only says one word "Kuro".**

**"I had some doubts since I met you, but seeing you en flame your katana and I definitely know that you aren't a Devil Fruit user since you can swim. But now I know without a doubt you're the rising star of the Marines I heard about Magician Marine Lucy. To think magic exist is improbable yet here I'm witnessing it in front of my eyes." Kuro states looking at the en flame katana.**

**"Gin, even though I don't know you...you should stop following Krieg" Lucy states.**

**Hearing her words Gin goes wide eye and then said to Lucy, "You just said the same thing as Straw Hat said to me. What you want me to join you?" says the last part as a joke.**

**"That's right I want you to join me. Right now I have an objective I want to... No, I must accomplish even if it means death. So Gin will you join me" Lucy said as she extends her hand to Gin.**

**Seeing Gin extend his hand towards her own brought a smile to her, only to have it wipe out as she immediately blocks the Tonfa strike sending her skidding backwards.**

**"Just because I'm not following Don Krieg anymore doesn't mean I'll follow anyone who tells me to join them" exclaims Gin swinging his pair of Tonfa tipped with heavy iron balls presumably the same size as cannonballs.**

**"So if you're no longer following Krieg, then why were you getting beaten up by him?" Lucy asks, confused.**

**"That's because I knock him out when he wanted to continue his fight with Luffy after he had lost." Gin answers.**

**"Like I told you, I've an objective that I must accomplish, but even with the help of those two idiots it'll be 's why I want you Gin and Kuro to join me, but from the looks of it I've to beat you guys in order for you to join me" Lucy said.**

**"That's fine with me, but when I beat you you're going make sure that my bounty is no longer." Kuro states pushing his glasses with his palm.**

**"When I win you'll help infiltrate into a Marine Base and steal their money and a ship" the forgotten Krieg claim angrily his stipulations.**

**"It goes without saying that when I beat you I won't join you" Gin said.**

**Lucy smirks stating while sheathing her katana and taking her battle stance "I see, but I am going to win because you three have lost to Luffy and I haven't once lost against him in the five years that I known him" causing Kuro and Krieg pop a vein in anger when their lost battle was mentioned.**

**Images of Nojiko (as a child), Nami (as a child), Dr. Nako, Gen-San and Belle-mere okaasan flash in Lucy's mind.'Just wait a little while longer, I'll finish this a quick as possible' Lucy thought.**

**With that in mind Lucy makes the first move, dashing forward and slashes vertically across Don Krieg's chest only for her sword to bounce back. "You thought that I would lose since that brat broke my armor. It's too bad I had someone brought me a spare armor while you were talking. Now you lose **_**Dia no Kubushi **_**" Krieg smugly said.**

**'Dammit' Lucy thought as the punch is about to hit Kuro appears next Krieg after using **_**Creeping Cat**_** hits Krieg with a kick to the face sending him flying a backwards.**

**"I can't have you win this fight" Kuro utter. As he turns around to slash Lucy, he finds himself blocking a Tonfa tipped with heavy iron balls to the face with his Cat Claws. While they were fighting each other Lucy had used her whip to get atop the sail. Both Gin and Kuro had to separate to dodge as Krieg started using his **_**Needle Machine Gun**_**.**

**Deciding that now would be a good chance to drop unexpectedly on Krieg she jumps towards him unsheathing her katana. Using both her sheath and katana while on blaze with her magic she flips 360 forward and shouts **_**Ittoryu Nibai Iai: Karyu no Kiba **_**as she hits Kriegs. Flipping backwards as she lands, thinking she K.O Krieg only to see the only damage was destroying his Spaulders along with the **_**Needle Gun Machine**_**.**

**Rushing towards him with the intent to knock him out with her katana ready in her left hand. Krieg notices Lucy's rapid approach puts his wrists together and yells at her "You aren't the only one with flame attacks **_**Kaen Hosha**_**" sending streams of flame. "Bwahaha, just because I won't kill you doesn't mean I'll leave completely unhar-" Krieg stops mid-sentence as he distinguishes Lucy sliding below the flames with her knees while holding the scabbard in her left hand and with her katana in her right hand. Closing in on him she jumps and yells "**_**Ittoryu Nibai Iai: Karyu no Yokugeki**_**" hitting him in the stomach with her katana and follow up by a hit on the chin with the scabbard sending him flying upwards. As Krieg descends Lucy jumps and yells "**_**Lucy Kick**_**" sending him into unconsciousness.**

**Returning to the beginning of the battle Lucy finds both Kuro and Gin still battling each other with Gin sporting some cuts and Kuro with some bruises. Deciding that it would be a great idea to hide for now and wait until an opportunity shows itself. Peeking her head from behind some barrels she observes the clash of a Hundred Plans and the Man-Demon. As she hides she notices that her body is shaking.**

**'That's right, I forgot I was scared because of the fight, but I can't stop shaking.' thought Lucy as she closes her eyes. 'Please stop shaking, please stop I need to beat them to get their help.' with tight shut eyes Lucy begs to her body in her mind.**

**"We know our weakness. Now what will we do?" a familiar voice asks her.**

**Opening her eyes and then widens her eyes as she sees a man who has shadows covering most of his body, with what looks to be a scarf around his neck and spiky hair.**

**"We'll get stronger! We'll get up and fight!" the mysterious man answers his own question.**

**'Thank you, Natsu even though I still don't remember, thank you for giving me courage and for the teaching me fire magic.' Lucy said in her mind. **

**Getting up with new confidence Lucy marches towards the battlefield while taking out her whip and for the first time since using fire magic she blazes her feet.**

**Gin who was about to attack Kuro with his Tonfa is stop by a whip around his wrist. Thinking to pull her towards him, grabs the whip only to let it go as it goes in flames. He is then pulled towards Lucy's direction.**

**'I'll use this momentum to hit her with my ton-' Gin stop his thought as Lucy suddenly appears in front of him with her her katana already unsheathed. One word goes through his mind and he gets hit 'fast'.**

**"**_**Ittoryu Iai: Lucy Blaze Slash**_**" Lucy says slashing in an L shape. Sheathing her katana when she lands Gin's L slash is set on fire sending him into unconsciousness.**

**"And then there was one" Lucy says smugly turning her head to look at Kuro.**

**Not liking her tone he dashes quickly using **_**Nuki Ashi **_**the intent to finish the battle. **

**"We're you this slow" Lucy asks him clashing midway causing Kuro to be shocked.**

**"Don't get full of yourself!" Kuro yells pushing of Lucy.**

**The few members of the Krieg Pirates were witnessing were Lucy and Kuro disappearing and appearing somewhere else leaving behind claw marks and flames in their wake. To the unfortunate members on their way were either slashed or burned.**

**After minutes of clashing Lucy notices something 'What's wrong with his feet does he have a limp, but I don't think I injured his feet. Wait could that be his trick. I hope this works' thought Lucy.**

**Taking out her her whip Lucy quickly grasps Kuro's leg with it and pulls hard getting him off the ground. While in the air, Lucy starts swinging him around and after a few rounds she let's it go sending him crashing into the wall.**

**Getting her bearings Lucy walks to Kuro only to find him knock out. With a great effort she carries Kuro towards the edge of the ship and drops him into a small boat tie to the ship. She then walks to the down Gin and does the same thing.**

**Dropping to her knees the says to herself in disbelief, "I can't believe I won this battle against three infamous pirates." "Please hold on for a little while longer" she says building confidence as she jumps into the boat. Now onwards to Cocoyasi Village.**

A/N:Lucy's Attacks

Lucy Kick- a jumping kick into the face of her enemies

One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist- Lucy puts fire magic into her katana and slashes her opponent horizontally

One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lucy Blaze Slash- with her katana en blaze Lucy slash her opponent in an L-shape cause the wound to catch on fire

One Sword Style Double Draw and Resheath Technique: Fire Dragon's Wing Attack- cover by fire magic Lucy slashes her opponent across the stomach fallow up by a hit to the chin with the scabbard sending her opponent flying

One Sword Style Double Draw and Resheath Technique: Fire Dragon's Fang- while on the air Lucy flips 360 forward and hits her opponent with both scabbard and katana while being blaze


	6. Chapter 5

Marine or Pirate

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece manga/anime

Ch.5 Destroy the 8 year Nightmare

part 1 Coming Home

Stepping for the first time in eight years on Cocoyasi Village Lucy felt nostalgic. Taking a few steps forward to take in her environment she thinks to herself "It hasn't changed at all".

Turning around, she bows and says "Thank you, Captain Nezumi if it weren't for you we still would've been lost at sea."

"You don't have to thank me, plus we wouldn't want your grandfather to come all of the way here do we. After all, he is very busy" Nezumi answer.

**Flashback Begins **

**Moments earlier after Lucy had dumped the unconscious bodies of Kuro and Gin into the boat, she set sail towards the Conomi Islands, Cocoyasi Village.**

**"Ugh" the groaning sounds of Gin and Kuro alerted Lucy to their awakening.**

**"You guys finally decided to wake up" she said to them as they sat up.**

**"Now that you're both awake, let's get to business. My objective is to defeat the Arlong Pirates which are located near Cocoyasi Village our destination." Lucy told them in all seriousness. **

**"What is your reason for wanting to face the mermen cause I don't think you're doing as a Marine since you're asking Pirates for help." Gin questions.**

**The atmosphere turns gloomy as Lucy answers "It has been eight years since they came and took over, eight years since since I step on the land I was being raised, EIGHT YEARS SINCE I SEEN MY SISTERS AND MOTHER!"**

**Silence ensues yet is broken by Kuro "If we're going defeat the mermen, I suggest that we go there instead of staying where we departed."**

**"Ah... I forgot that I'm not good with directions while on the sea." Lucy says as she sees the Krieg's galleon ship. "Before I forget, put this on," Lucy said, taking out two spare Marine coats.**

**"So its true about you not having any sense of direction while navigating" in a astounded tone Kuro reply while putting the coat.**

**Now getting back on track towards their destination.**

**Tap, tap, tap the sounds of the door being knock is heard until "What is it? This better be important that you disturbed my nap?" a man with a hoodie hat that has mouse ears and has the whiskers of a rat on his face answers.**

**Saluting the Marine Officer response "Sorry to disturb you Captain Nezumi, but it's Magician Marine we found her and her subordinates on a boat near the Sea Restaurant Baratie."**

**"What would the Magician Marine be here for? Didn't she she quit a while ago?" the Captain muttered. "You where is she right now?" he asked.**

**"They were in the infirmary getting their wounds treated moments ago, right now I believe they're eating" the Marine Officer said.**

**With haste Nezumi goes to the Dining room to check on the Ex-Marine with the informant following behind his foot steps. "Sir, we were informed that even though she had resigned the higher echelons denied her resignation. That when we find her we should tell her to go back to her post near the Red Line." the Marine Officer informs.**

**Quickening his pace Nezumi made it to the dining room and when he enters words couldn't describe what he saw.**

**There were mounds of plates stack close by the hungry eaters who were still engorging themselves, but once Nezumi enter they stop eating.**

**"I'm sorry you've seen something like this, but since being captured by the Krieg Pirates we haven't eaten anything to fill our stomachs" Lucy apologize though she had crumbs on her chin.**

**"How can **_**you**_** of all people get captured?" Nezumi ask completely mystified.**

**With a sheepish look she replies "The thing is, by that time we were already starving, so by the time we were surrounded by Krieg's crew I choose to surrender."**

**Wiping her face Lucy goes on "I believe we haven't introduced ourselves I'm Commander Lucy and these are Lieutenant Commander Noir and Lieutenant Commander Gintoki"**

**"Now that we introduced ourselves let's get back to business. I know that Arlong is bribing you." Lucy says with a serious face making Nezumi pale.**

**"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about" Nezumi denies her claims.**

**"I know the reason for taking the bribes is because you're weak, but we're not like you WE ARE STRONG" Lucy finished saying with a grin. Everything seems to stop once she finished talking.**

**"I admit that you're... You guys might be strong, but even so you won't be able to beat them. Even if you defeat them, what do I gain from it?" Nezumi questions them.**

**"You're right we might not be able to beat them, so I formulated a plan. Right now in Cocoyasi there's a recent pirate crew that plans to take on Arlong's crew. With your help we can influence Arlong's force. A small force will be waiting inside while Arlong and the rest are battling each other. While they're fighting, me and my subordinates will take out the ones inside. After Arlong and the other pirate is once exhausted, that's where you go in with your men and take them out and receive all the credit. So what do you say, do we have a deal? Plus, I'll make sure that you get a recommendation from Garp Ojjisan."**

**"How do you know that these pirates have a chance defeating Arlong's crew?" he asked. **

**"Because these pirate crew have defeated already the Krieg Pirates" stated Lucy.**

**'Umm, if these pirates are strong enough to defeat Krieg Pirates then we have a chance. Plus not only I'm getting the credit I'm also getting a recommendation from Hero Gaep' Captain Nezumi thought gaining a smirk. "W-w-wait Ojjisan Garp... The Garp is your Ojjisan!" he shouted while shocking the other people in the room.**

**Turning her head to the sides, she sees their shocked faces and with an impassive face, she says "Ah... I shouldn't have told you that. Could you please forget it."**

**'No, she couldn't be his granddaughter. He doesn't even have a kid. They don't even have a thing in common' Nezumi thought as he looks at Lucy. Whom seems to have her eyes closed or eye since her bangs cover her other eye in deep thought. **

**Suddenly her visible eye opens "Dammit, I fell asleep" Lucy says out loud.**

**"On second thought, maybe they're related" Nezumi mutters as an image of Garp when he suddenly falls asleep comes to his mind. "I accept your deal" he finally says and leaves.**

**"Ah, I didn't think he'll accept a pain that I made on the spot" Lucy states. **

**"Wait you're telling me you made that all up on the spot" Gin questions only to receive a yes nod from Lucy. **

**"It's a good plan even if it was all rushed. I specifically like the part where you said you were Hero Garp's granddaughter." Kuro laughs at the end only to get a weak chuckle from her. "Wait you're really his granddaughter?" he asked greatly shocked.**

**"Not really his granddaughter, more like force to call him Ojjisan" Lucy reply with the image of Garp telling a young Lucy to call him Ojjisan instead of Vice-Admiral Garp.**

**Flashback Ends **

"Commander, let's get going, Arlong doesn't like being kept waiting"Nezumi tells her. ""Sorry, Captain, but can you go without me, I want to look around here it remains me of where I grew up," Lucy says.

"It won't be a problem your subordinates will be enough, but don't forget our deal," Nezumi agrees. With that they both there separate ways.


	7. Chapter 5-2

Marine or Pirate

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece manga/anime

Ch.5 Destroy the 8 year Nightmare

part 2 Nostalgia?

Walking through the streets of her childhood images appear before her of the halcyon days she spent with her beloved family. Within her sight is a bookstore and without a second thought walks toward it. Upon entering she perceives translucent images of herself and Nami from when they were all ten years old. Soon they began moving as if they were alive or a movie.

Ten year old Nami and Lucy separate from each other in order to start searching through the shelves of books. 'Ah... I remember this. Is when Nami and I would look for books that we want' Lucy thinks as her ten year old self finds a book about stars then heads to her little sister by two days whom was reading a book about topography on the floor.

'It wasn't just this time when we would come here, there were many times we came here to read about our object of interest. Yet we didn't have all day to read it since it's a bookstore instead of a library because of that we would hide the book under our clothes and leave the store with them. Or we would get caught by Genzo the Mayor.' thought Lucy. Suddenly the translucent image of Genzo appears behind a ten year old Nami scaring her beginning a discussion between them. 'While they argue I continue with my reading, ignoring at the same time. This would only further infuriate him' Lucy contemplates as the image of Genzo turns towards to the ten year old Lucy who was reading with a smile and begins to berate her.

Leaving the store to resume her nostalgic walk as soon has the translucent images disappear. Her walk didn't take long as she stops in the market place of the village. No sooner the semitransparent images came back with the addition of a ten year old Nojiko and Belle-Mere.

At the moment the family were shopping for groceries for dinner with Belle-Mere carries the heavy stuff and her trio of daughters the light weight. 'We would tell Belle-Mere that we could go get the groceries by ourselves, but she would have none of it always carrying the heavy stuff.'

The translucent images once again disappear.

'It seems so small now... But it's because back then I was small.' Shaking her head in disaprovement she continues out loud "No, it's because I have travelled around East Blue that Cocoyasi Village seems small in comparison to others I've seen so far".

Yet again, they reappear, her and her sisters running as if they were airplanes to a place she knew so well. Muttering in a shaky voice, "HOME" follows the ghosts of her past.

As Lucy draws near she begins to doubt herself.

'Did they forget about me? Even if they remember me would they recognize me? Will they hate me for taking so long to get back? Will Belle-Mere be proud of me for being a Marine?' Lucy asks to no one, but herself.

'No, I shouldn't think negative' Lucy thinks, shaking her head to rid of her self doubt and continues walking.

Nothing had changed the house where she grew, not even the tangerine grove change they were in top condition, but that is to be expected, Belle-Mere wouldn't let her tangerines degrade.

There they were then the three of them helping their adopted mother with picking the tangerines. The scene brought a warmth feeling to her heart, but there was another Belle-Mere. This Belle-Mere was different than the Belle-Mere with her sisters helping her, she gave a dread feeling. She was standing near the forest where the end was a cliff, with the shadows of the trees covering while giving a smile beckoning her to go with her.

As she begins to follow the Belle-Mere near the forest, she discerns the warm memories of her family giving her begging looks for her to stay with them yet she can't take her eyes from her adopted mother that went into the forest and continues walking towards the entrance of the forest. Entering the forest, she felt more dread as there was no sound from the wildlife nor waves coming from the ocean near the cliff at the edge of the forest. Coming out of the forest, she finds her adopted mother smiling at her near the edge of the cliff.

"Welcome home, Lucy"Belle-Mere says. Not getting a response from her shocked daughter, she goes on. "Lucy I know that you have a lot of things to talk about, but now is not the time for that. Lucy, can you take care of Nami and Nojiko for me." she said ending with a sad smile and disappears in a glowing light. In her place was a wooden cross.

It didn't take long for Lucy to comprehend the meaning of the cross and Belle-Mere disappears in a light. Belle-Mere her adopted mother, her sweet, loving, caring mother has been dead in her eight year absence.

Lucy's body suddenly trembles, her breathing quicken, her heart race and her vision blackened. "Thump" she drops as she blacks out not noticing a silver key with the head having a tangerine design.


End file.
